


Знакомство

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После финала Books of Magick: Life During Wartime - Константины двух разных миров встречаются.</p><p>Бета: Deathwing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство

Джеки Константин уже почти дошла до дома, где они с Шарлоттой снимали квартиру, когда поняла, что ей в спину кто-то смотрит.  
Жизнь приучила ко всякому: Джеки развернулась в мгновение ока, готовясь дать отпор любым психам, которые опять решили до неё докопаться.  
Белобрысый потрёпанный мужик лет сорока, стоявший за ней, смерил её взглядом и сказал:  
\- Ну, привет.  
\- Не интересует, - быстро ответила Джеки. – А для тебя, чувак, это вообще статья, мне ещё шестнадцати нет.  
\- Ей ещё и шестнадцати нет, - сокрушённо вздохнул мужик. – Как будто только скейта и пучков под Сейлормун было мало. Не волнуйся, родная, клеить я тебя не собирался точно.  
Джеки махнула в сторону:  
\- Ну тогда шёл бы ты себе. Подобру-поздорову.  
\- Совсем у современной молодёжи уважения к старшим нет, - хмыкнул он, не двигаясь с места. – Не признаёшь, значит? А ведь у нас есть даже общий, гм, друг. Или ты забыла Тимми?  
И вот тут наконец Джеки поняла, почему этот мужик ей кого-то напоминает.  
\- Блин, - произнесла она. – Ты Константин. Ты – это я.  
\- Я бы сказал с точностью до наоборот, - проворчал он. – Но логично, что мы оба себя считаем оригиналом. И как тебе Лондон, родная?  
\- Неплохо смотрится без костров на улицах, - вздёрнула подбородок Джеки.  
\- Да ты к нам из весёлого места пришла, я смотрю…  
\- Которого уже нет.  
\- Да, - кивнул он. – Это я знаю. Как тебя зовут хоть?  
Джеки подумала было, что магам было опасно называть свои имена, но, в конце концов, её собственное значилось на почтовом ящике и обложках комикса, который у них с Шарлоттой недавно купило издательство.  
\- Жаклин, - сказала она. – Джеки для друзей. А тебя?  
\- Джон, - он порылся в карманах тренча и достал пачку сигарет. – Для друзей – тоже Джон. Ты куришь?  
\- Ну да, - она подозрительно посмотрела на пачку: точно такая же лежала у неё в куртке. – Так чего ты от меня хотел-то, Джон?  
\- Для начала, познакомиться, - пожал он плечами, закуривая. – Для продолжения – посмотреть, что ты такое. Ну, помимо дикой карты и фактора хаоса, конечно.  
\- Джеки?  
Оба Константина повернулись на новый голос, и Джеки невольно вздохнула: похоже, Шарлотта забеспокоилась, что её долго нет, и решила проверить.  
\- Это с тобой? – кивнул на Шарлотту Джон.  
\- Чес, это моё альтер-эго в этом мире, - сказала, глядя на неё, Джеки. – Джон, это Шарлотта – Чес. Моя девушка.  
И она собственнически приобняла Шарлотту за талию.  
Джон странно закашлялся.  
\- «Чес», значит… - пробормотал он.  
Джеки сузила глаза:  
\- Что, проблемы?  
\- Никаких, - хмыкнул он. – Просто я уже знаю одного Чеса. Вы обе, значит, иммигрантки из мира Тимми?  
\- Видимо, - осторожно сказала Шарлотта. – А вам что за забота?..  
\- Я уже тоже спросила, - кивнула Джеки. – Пока что он ответил только какую-то чухню.  
\- Да уж, конечно, чухню, - приподнял брови Джон. – А то я себя в пятнадцать лет не помню. За тобой не присмотреть – полрайона на воздух взлетит.  
\- Я сама умею за собой присматривать, - поджала губы Джеки. – И за другими. Если это всё, старик, то мы пошли.  
\- Я же говорю, никакого уважения к старшим… Но ты меня лучше найди, если что! – крикнул он уже в спины уходящим девушкам. – А то один неспасённый мир у тебя на счету уже есть!  
  
\- Вот сволочь, - тихо пробормотала Джеки, когда они с Шарлоттой поднимались по ступенькам.  
\- Джеки, - Шарлотта прильнула к ней, не давая двигаться. – Ты тогда сделала всё, что могла. Не обращай внимания.  
\- Угу, - Джеки Константин нашарила сигареты и закурила. – Легко сказать, Чес. Легко сказать.  
Они ещё некоторое время постояли на полутёмной лестнице прежде, чем вернуться в квартиру.  
  
Изучив табличку с именами жильцов («Дж. Константин, Ш. Амвелл»), Джон Константин неторопливо зашёл за угол дома и сел в припаркованное такси. Чес Чендлер свернул газету и посмотрел на него:  
\- Ну как?  
\- Представляешь меня пятнадцатилетней пигалицей?   
\- Не очень, Джон.  
\- А я вот теперь представляю, - он выкинул бычок в окно. – Проблемы этого города только что умножились вдвое, приятель.  
Чес добродушно рассмеялся, заводя машину:  
\- Это вроде как умножить бесконечность на бесконечность, нет, Джон?   
\- Откуда ты только слова такие умные знаешь…  
\- Поехали к нам, Рене обед должна приготовить, - продолжил, не слушая. Чес. - А с девчушкой всё нормально будет. Ты же говорил, она тебя потом сама найдёт?  
\- Если совесть у нас продавливается в одинаковых местах, - Джон Константин оглянулся на многоквартирный дом, от которого они отъезжали, – то найдёт. Никуда не денется.


End file.
